


you're warm (like the high noon sun)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Community: 1_million_words, Community: puzzleprompts, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's maybe the worst time and place for Charlotte's car to break down, but hey - the mechanic's cute, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're warm (like the high noon sun)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Million Words' 7th January word of the day, "repair", and for the [May Challenge](http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/3886.html) at Puzzle Prompts on LiveJournal, using three prompts: vehicle, clean, and high noon.

It’s the middle of the day when Charlotte’s car decides to give up on her for no apparent reason. The sun is burning high in the sky, its heat almost blistering. Just her luck.

She has what she needs to generate some steam to get it up and running again, but when she tries, apparently there’s something more wrong with it than just a lack of fuel.

For this, she’s got to call the breakdown services.

“You want this transported back home, or you gonna get it sorted out nearby?” she’s asked after the car’s been examined for a bit.

Charlotte can hear her dad’s voice in her head, telling her to spend the big bucks and get the car home instead of just being stingy – it’s her _car_ , after all – but honestly, whatever. The nearest place will do.

 _The nearest place_ turns out to be a tiny repair shop in the town closest to where she broke down. There’s no-one in the shop front, but there’s very loud rock music blaring from the door behind the counter. Charlotte wouldn’t usually trespass, but there’s definitely someone in there who can help her, and there’s nothing to indicate that it’s a staff only area other than it being behind a closed door.

She knocks first, but there’s no response, so she opens the door. There’s a car in the middle of the back room, and somebody tinkering with it, though their face is hidden.

“Excuse me?” Charlotte says, hoping she’s loud enough to be heard above the noise, and a wild tangle of bright orange hair pokes out from underneath the vehicle.

“Huh? Oh, sorry!” The woman underneath the car has to shout above the music, too. There are goggles over her eyes and her face is grimy from working with the vehicle. “I’ll be with you in just a sec. Go back through to the front, feel free to make yourself comfortable.”

Charlotte does just that. True to the mechanic’s word, it can’t have been more than five minutes before she comes out of the back room.

The music’s been switched off now and her goggles are up in her hair, her face scrubbed almost clean bar a smudge of black underneath one eye. The tag on her shirt proclaims her name to be _Becky_.

“So!” She beams at Charlotte, wiping her hands with a cloth. “What can I do for you today?”

“My, uh, my car. Obviously. I’m not quite sure what’s wrong with it. It’s outside.”

Becky leads the way out of the shop. She whistles when she sees Charlotte’s car.

“That’s some ride you’ve got there,” she says. “Don’t usually get folks with that kind of money coming through here needing their cars fixed.”

“Well,” says Charlotte. She’s at a bit of a loss of what to say. It always gets people, the money thing.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m not gonna charge you extra because of this. Not that you’d especially worry about that anyway, but – well. Always wanted to work on one of these.”

“You sure you can get it done today?” Charlotte wonders. She doesn’t want to throw off whatever schedule Becky may have.

Becky smiles, warm, as warm as the sun that’s beating down on the tarmac.

“I’ll fit you in,” she says, her voice soft, and she winks.


End file.
